DE3336302 A1 already discloses a retaining spring for a housing of a spot-type disc brake being provided with a leg extending approximately tangentially to the brake disc and parallel to the back plate of a brake lining, the free end of such leg abutting resiliently on one of two support members of the brake carrier, the retaining spring including at least one arm being rigidly coupled with the back plate of the brake lining. The retaining spring is formed of one single wire section and is T-shaped, the lower end of the radially extending arm of the spring close to the axis of the brake disc being provided with a leg abutting on the support member and extending furthermore parallel to the two arms which are connected with the upper end of the radial arm and support the brake caliper, and having such a length that it projects beyond the free end of the spring arm.
DE4024484 A1 further discloses a floating caliper for a spot-type disc brake, in particular a fist-type caliper brake, being supported in an axially displaceable manner on a brake carrier and clamped against the brake carrier by means of a housing retaining spring, which is attached to the axially outer leg of the float-type caliper remote from the actuating unit and includes spring arms extending essentially towards the brake disc, the spring arms pushing against the brake carrier in radial direction and being displaceable relatively thereto in axial direction and the outer leg including at least one projection on its open end on which the housing retaining spring is locked by snapping in against axial displacements in relation to the float-type caliper. The housing retaining spring also includes two fastening arms which are bent with regard to the center part and are hooked in openings of the axially outer leg of the float-type caliper with their bent ends.
It is the object of the present invention to create a generic retaining spring which does not need any further processing in order to be fastened to the brake housing and can be pre-assembled when attached to the caliper, fixing at the same time the outer brake lining in the foreseen position, so that the caliper can be transported without presenting loose parts.
This object is obtained by the present invention in that the retaining spring is attached to a part of the disc brake, in particular to the outer brake lining, in a swiveling manner.
With the solution according to the present invention it is obtained in a simple manner that no further processing is necessary for accommodating the spring on the housing. The necessary supports can be cast into the caliper housing. Another advantage of the present invention is that the retaining spring can be attached to the caliper being already pre-assembled and that it fixes the outer lining in the foreseen position so that the caliper can be transported without presenting loose parts. During the final assembly the housing retaining spring is swiveled around its axis of rotation and locked. The retaining spring according to the present invention is especially suitable for integrated disc brakes which integrate the brake carrier of the disc brake in the steering knuckle of the vehicle.
An advantageous embodiment of the present invention foresees that the spring arm, particularly with an end section, abuts on lining carrier arms formed by the brake carrier.
Another advantageous embodiment of the invention foresees a retaining element made of sheet metal (among other materials) for retaining the spring on the brake lining.
According to another advantageous embodiment the retaining element forms a U-shaped fastening member including a fastening section for fastening the retaining element on the brake lining.
The retaining element includes advantageously at least one retaining arm holding one free end in the housing retaining spring in a swiveling manner.